Congenital heart defects occur in approximately 40,000 infants in the US each year and are a major cause of infant death. The Bench to Bassinet Program (B2B) was launched by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) to accelerate pediatric cardiovascular translational research from discovery to early translational testing to clinical testing. Components of the B2B program include the Cardiovascular Development Consortium (CvDC), Pediatric Cardiac Genomics Consortium (PCGC). The objectives of the CvDC are to generate and disseminate comprehensive data about molecular networks and pathways that regulate cardiovascular development. Objectives of the PCGC are to identify genetic causes of human congenital heart disease and to relate genetic variants present in the congenital heart disease patient population to clinical outcomes. The consortia interact with each other, and with the NHLBI Pediatric Heart Network (PHN) to efficiently translate results from basic science to clinical research, and to provide clinical input on pressin needs for basic research. The Administrative Coordinating Center (ACC) provides the infrastructure to enhance collaborations among the consortia and to identify and facilitate the translational research process for the most important pediatric cardiovascular clinical care problems. The ACC will drive standards that are required for data integration and sharing, leading to reproducibility of results. Our proposed ACC to support the CvDC and PCGC is a unique, integrated combination of world-leading pediatric cardiovascular and neurocognitive clinical/translational research expertise, advanced infrastructure, outstanding institutional support, and state-of-the-art technology. We believe these strengths to be critical for an ACC to successfully partner with the B2B program and NHLBI in leading the coordination of knowledge and data for this important pediatric cardiovascular research effort. Synopsis Research for patients with congenital heart disease requires a cooperative and coordinated effort among research programs to efficiently translate results from basic science to clinical research, and to provide clinical input on pressing needs for basic research. Our proposed ACC to support the CvDC and PCGC is a unique, integrated combination of world-leading pediatric cardiovascular and neurocognitive clinical/translational research expertise, advanced infrastructure, outstanding institutional support, and state-of-the-art technology.